Tri-Ess
Tri-Ess (The Society for the Second Self) is an international educational, social and support group for heterosexual crossdressers, their partners, the spouses of married crossdressers and their families. Tri-Ess has more than 30 chapters nationwide in the United States, and is a member of the World Congress of Transgender Organizations and the International Foundation for Gender Education (IFGE). The Tri-Ess vision statement is expressed in the acronym FIBER: F''' - Full personality expression, in a blending of both our masculine and feminine characteristics, in order to be all we can be. '''I - Integration of our masculinity and femininity to create a happier, more complete, person as we use our enhanced understanding of ourselves in our daily lives. B''' - Balance between masculinity and femininity in our total personalities. '''E - Education of Crossdressers toward self-acceptance, education of our families toward understanding, and education of society toward the acceptance of Crossdressers as ordinary people with a special gender gift. R''' - Relationship-building in the context of crossdressing. History of Tri-Ess Tri-Ess was founded in 1976 by the merging of two existing groups for crossdressers, Mamselle, a group formed by Carol Beecroft, and another group called the Foundation for Personality Expression (FPE), which was formed by Virginia Prince. Tri-Ess Membership Publications and Programs '''The Femme Mirror. A quarterly magazine covering a wide range of topics in crossdressing, including coming out stories, community news, etc. Sweetheart Connection. A quarterly newsletter produced by wives, for wives of other crossdressers. Big Sister Program. New members joining Tri-Ess have the option of being assigned a correspondence Big Sister, serves a supportive role during their first year of membership. Pen Pal Program. For members who live far away from any chapters, Tri-Ess has a Pen Pal program. Sisters Across the Sea Program. This program encourages international correspondence between Tri-Ess chapters in the United States and similar organizations abroad. Tri-Ess also organizes events including an annual Holiday En Femme for crossdressers (held in November), and Spouses' and Partners' International Conference on Education (SPICE), a non-crossdressed event specifically for wives and couples. See also * List of transgender-related topics * List of transgender-rights organizations External links * Tri-Ess - Contemporary Heterosexual Crossdressing Support Organization ** Tri-Ess Chi Delta Mu Chapter - New York City Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Nu Sigma Tau Chapter - Long Island New York Area ** Tri-Ess Tau Sigma Nu Epsilon Chapter - New England Area ** Tri-Ess Chi Epsilon Sigma Chapter - Baltimore, Maryland Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Sigma Nu Rho Chapter - Trenton, New Jersey Area ** Tri-Ess Chi Lambda Epsilon Chapter - Cleveland, Ohio Area ** Tri-Ess Lambda Mu Chapter - Lower Michigan Area ** Tri-Ess Nu Lambda Pi Chapter - Northern Michigan Area ** Tri-Ess Kappa Beta Chapter - Charlotte, North Carolina Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Sigma Epsilon Chapter - Atlanta, Georgia Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Sigma Rho Delta Chapter - Raleigh/Durham, North Carolina Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Sigma Mu Beta Chapter - Myrtle Beach, South Carolina ** Tri-Ess Mu Beta Gamma Chapter - Miami, Florida Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Phi Epsilon Mu Chapter - Orlando, Florida Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Tri Beta Chapter - Tampa, Florida Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Alpha Tau Chapter - Austin, Texas Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Lambda Nu Tau Chapter - Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Tau Chi Chapter - Houston, Texas Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Chi Chapter - Chicago, Illinois Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Chi Upsilon Iota Chapter - Champaign/Urbana, Illinois Area ** Tri-Ess Tau Epsilon Mu Chapter - Minneapolis/St.Paul, Minnesota Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Sigma Mu Chapter - Missouri, Kansas, Oklahoma and Arkansas ** Tri-Ess Iota Kappa Phi Chapter - Cedar Rapids, Iowa Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Tau Sigma Kappa Chapter - Denver, Colorado Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Tau Epsilon Sigma Chapter - Seattle, Washington Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Alpha Chapter - Los Angeles, California Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Sigma Delta Gamma Chapter - Sacramento, California Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Alpha Zeta Chapter - Phoenix, Arizona Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Lambda Kappa Omicron Chapter - Orange County, California Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Tau Upsilon Chapter - Tucson, Arizona Metro Area ** Tri-Ess Theta Upsilon Gamma Chapter - Las Vegas, Nevada Metro Area Category:Transgender